


[ART] Haven't you always wondered?

by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [15]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dopplegangers, Fanart, M/M, Selfcest kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: Fanart.  Just some Jesus putting the moves on Malcolm aka some gratuitous quasi selfcest fanart to go along with the equally shameless crossover fic I wrote for this pairing.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Jesus (Walking Dead)
Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738165
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	[ART] Haven't you always wondered?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [exceptions to every rule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484192) by [Ponderosa (ponderosa121)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa). 



**Author's Note:**

> Other places you can find me on the internet:
> 
> Instagram [@KimKuzuri](https://www.instagram.com/kimkuzuri/) for art/wips/process videos.  
> Twitter [@ponderosa121](https://twitter.com/ponderosa121/) for yelling about things and art.  
> Discord as ponderosa#1249 or in the [Prodigal Son Trash (18+)](https://discord.gg/fQaRgBD) server.


End file.
